


0,5

by tamersa



Series: Time Judged None [8]
Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Multi, this is 1st april fools special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamersa/pseuds/tamersa
Summary: This is pure fiction randomness for April 1stIt is sillyIt's like net movies a bit.hope you'll enjoy.





	0,5

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure fiction randomness for April 1st  
> It is silly  
> It's like net movies a bit.  
> hope you'll enjoy.

\- Oh no, another Yummy! - shouted Eiji and ran toward the dangerous zone.  
Ankh was smarter and made Hina drive him there because this air wasn't good enough to lift him on his wonderful, mighty wings.  
When they reached the place they saw Hino crouching trying to hold his laughter as much as he possibly could.  
And to no wonder in front of them stood a… “majestic yummy”  
\- Yummy indeed - Hina had to look away and laughed quietly.  
Bird Greeed on the other hand didn't have those kind of restraints.  
\- What the hell are you! - Ankh laughed into Yummy’s face, because why shouldn't he?   
In front of them stood a creature which looked like a middle aged man with glasses wearing a costume of a giant cookie. His thin arms and legs were stretching from it and his head was popping out exactly in the middle. The cookie was also very plain and looked like the cheapest one you can find in every store.  
\- SHUT UP! Shut up and fight me! - the monster tapped his bare foot on the ground. - You will regret this behaviour!! - it made serious face and suddenly summoned thousands of those plain cookies. Eiji saw it in the nick of time and rolled back where he was a moment ago.  
\- So many cookie crumbs would be a pain to get out from my clothes! It would affect my tomorrow pants too. - he sighed in relief he could escape.  
\- THOSE ARE NOT COOKIE CRUMBS! THOSE ARE BISCUTS!  
\- Huh? What’s the difference? Ankh? - Eiji looked at the Greeed.  
\- How should... I... Know – Ankh was still cracking up.  
\- Shut up!! I'm great half-man half-biscuit! And was made from desire to avenge every pastry that was over drowned in milk so it became soggy and uneatable! I'll drown all those people and their clumsiness!  
Eiji tried to calm down too and took bigger breath  
\- Even with his looks it m-might be dangerous – he almost lost it again, as he looked at the monster’s face – H-hey Ankh gimme some Medals. Oi, Ankh!  
Still laughing, bird Greeed took out 3 Cores and precisely threw them at Hino.  
Moments later he stood up as OOO and was looking at the Yummy. What was he supposed to do?!  
\- Cut it in 4 parts. We could even share it with someone – shouted Ankh.  
\- You!! You're still making fun of me!! I'll show you!! - he used cook... I mean biscuit attack again but... it was only pastry so even at higher speed it just bounced off from Kamen Rider’s armour!  
\- Ahh you're a strong opponent I’ll give you that, but how about this!!! - monster clapped his hands and launched a stream of milk. It’s pressure was so low that it didn't do any damage.  
\- Oi, I reek of milk now. Do you know how much it’ll cost to clean this?  
\- Don't worry Eiji! - shouted Hina who could finaly speak normally – they’ve cut budget with this Yummy’s design so we’ll be ok in regards of cash!  
\- Great! - he tried to rush the monster but couldn't touch him. The biscuit base was super elastic.  
\- See? See what people do to the super crunchy and tasty food? They make it like that! Terrible!! Now die! - the punches and kicks of monster were so weak and pathetic OOO started laughing at it again when he felt his moves were somehow limited. The biscuit crumbs with milk made 'dough' which was sticky and crammed joints of the suit. Was the situation more dire now? Nah I think not.  
\- Ankh stop with the laughing and give me Shauta so we can end this!  
\- Not a chance Idiot! That Cookie...  
\- BISCUIT! - screeched the monster  
\- That COOKIE has too good of a water absorption! - Bird Greeed shouted trying to control himself more.  
\- When did you find that out? You laughed the whole time?! - OOO was amused  
\- I can come up with strategy even then! - replied Ankh as he threw him the TaJaDor combo. - Burn it to the ground!! No cookie is good with its back scorched!  
\- I TOLD YOU I’M A BISCUIT!~- monster was so angry at the bold blondie with weird hair that he didn't even see his true enemy. And the other one was already in mid-air and had his claws opened. With Loud SEIYA! Monster of the week (or rather 2 weeks, ah the budget!) was killed off. What was strange however, he didn't break into many Cell Medals but rather biscuits that were packaged separately.   
\- You know Ankh we could blend those with milk and freeze them. - said Hina when bird Greeed looked unhappy at the lack of Cell Medals.  
He lit up at those words and started shoving all the packages into his pockets.  
From the underworld, a faint “Nooo!” of the half-human half-biscuit could be heard.  
After that, they had biscuit stocked up for months to come. It was indeed very Yummy mission.


End file.
